


I see his face everywhere

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Men Crying, Sad with a Happy Ending, big sad, mentions of loss of parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader finds a cryng Peter Parker in the rain.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I see his face everywhere

It was the middle of the night when you found him out in the streets. Peter was sitting hunched over out in the rain, a big mural of Tony Stark in his Iron man suit in front of him. He was crying. You could see it from his shoulders shaking. Taking the umbrella you took with you, you held it over the both of you, while sitting down next to him. Shielding you from the Rain, you gently touched his shoulder to show him you were there for him. Stark was like the father he didn´t have, he admired the guy. And seeing your boyfriend like this hurt you. You only wanted the best for him, he deserved that for once, but fate had other plans for him.

“Hey, Pete. We need to go inside now or you´ll get sick.”, you spoke in a calm voice hoping it would rub off on him. And indeed it seemed to work. After quite some time he calmed down enough to speak again and his full on crying quieted down to some sniffles.  
“I see his face everywhere, (Y/N). And everyone thinks I´ll be taking his place and expects me to do great things, but I don´t know if I can do this. I´m not him. I´m not as great as him. I´m just the friendly neighborhood spider-man.”  
“I know, Peter. I know. Listen to me. You can do great things, even if you don´t believe in yourself right now. You´ve proven that many times now. At the end of the day all that counts is that you are proud of yourself and that you know that you are not alone. You still have Aunt May, Happy, Ned and me. As well as the rest of the Avengers. We are all here for you, no matter what happens.”, you paused so he can let that sink in.  
“But now you really gotta come back inside with me.”  
“Okay.”

Together you went back to his place. One of your arms wrapped around him for support. He was still weak from all the stress and sadness. Once you got back you tugged him in and laid with him until he fell asleep, sitting down with May talking about what happened. Asking her to keep an eye on him whenever you couldn´t. After that you went back to Peters room to go to sleep too. It would be a long day tomorrow.

When Peter woke up the next day you were already in the kitchen making him breakfast. When he came into the room the first thing he did was hug you.  
“I´m sorry.”, he whispered into your ear. He still seemed a little weak.  
“About what?”, you said turning around.  
“About last night. I don´t want to be such a burden when you probably already have enough problems of your own.”  
You couldn´t believe what you were hearing.  
“Peter. Don´t say that. I will always be here for you. Your feelings are valid, you don´t ever have to apologize for that. Now sit down I made you breakfast.”  
“Thank you, (Y/N).”  
“There is nothing to thank me for, Pete.”

Together you sat down and ate in silence. You didn´t need to talk to understand each other. The rest of the day you spent getting his attention away from any responsibility he might have. At the end of the day you fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms and tons of blankets. You were happy to have him and he was happy to have you in his life. When it came down to it you would always have his back like he would have yours. You would do anything for each other and you knew that.


End file.
